The Legend of Korra Book Five: Vengeance, Episode Three: Adrian
by adamgrunther
Summary: The Legend of Korra Book Five: Vengeance, Episode Three: Adrian


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 29.333335876464844px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 32px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Korra, Adrian, and Asami arrive at the training grounds of the Fire Nation royal palace. As Asami goes to the sidelines, Adrian informs Korra that she needs to perfect hand to hand combat. The two start practicing, before Korra starts to feel the pain in her shoulder. Adrian tells Korra to work through the pain, and that it will eventually pass. Korra struggles, and falls to the ground. Adrian helps her back up, and the two practice again. They then move on to perfecting Korra's earth bending. Adrian admits that he is not an earthbender, but he knows how it should be used. He notes that since the Anarchist is able to quickly burn through any object with his fire bending, she should use a smaller hidden object that he would not see coming. Setting up a practice dummy, Adrian gives Korra a coin and tells her to metal bend the coin at the practice dummy. She does so, and the dummy falls to the ground. Adrian compliments her, and then hands her a knife, stating that it will be used to kill the Anarchist when the time is right. Korra states that she is thankful for Adrian's help so far, but she cannot kill anyone. It is against her code, and not something she would ever do. Adrian questions her beliefs, asking if the Anarchist cares about her code. Korra states that her decision is final, and she only wants to capture the Anarchist and bring him to justice. She gives back the knife and asks for another solution. Annoyed, Adrian tells her to keep practicing and storms off. Korra asks Asami if she thinks she should kill the Anarchist, to which Asami agrees that he should be arrested and not killed. Adrian runs back out, and tells Korra and Asami that they need to hear what is on the radio. Over the radio, the Anarchist gives a message vowing to kill everyone who attends a school with earth benders in the Fire Nation. As the three of them listen, the Anarchist states that the Avatar will not save them, and she will suffer if she tries to get in his way. Adrian attempts to give Korra the knife, but Korra refuses. The next day, Fire Lord Izumi makes a public announcement that she will not shut down the schools, and the Fire Nation will not succumb to idle threats. Fire Nation soldiers are spread throughout the streets, guarding the schools. As Korra and Asami walk through an street, Korra notices the Anarchist standing on top of one of the buildings. Asami says she will go get the police, while Korra goes after him. Korra goes to the rooftop and confronts the Anarchist. He asks if she came for another beating. Korra says that she came to put a stop to his scheme. The Anarchist laughs and dares her to try. He the fire bends at Korra, who dodges it, and metal bends the coin at him. The Anarchist is flung back over the building. Korra runs to the edge where he fell over, and sees that he is gone. As Korra exits the building and walks through an alleyway, she sees a massive amount of people running. A Fire Nation soldier tells her to get back, and she asks what happened. The soldier informs her that an elementary school went up in green flames. All of the earth bending students and teachers were killed. Horrified, Korra runs to find Asami. As she runs through the town in the chaos, she once again spots the Anarchist on top of another building. Korra makes her way up, and fire bends at him. The Anarchist dodges her attacks, and takes out his sword. As the two fight, the Anarchist states that these attacks aren't even the beginning of what he plans. Soon he will kill every earthbender that exists in the world. Korra screams that she will not let him. The Anarchist stabs Korra through her wounded shoulder, and states "Trust me kid. I'm a man of my word." Korra falls to her knees, and the Anarchist runs off. As Korra goes back to the royal palace, she finds Asami and Adrian. Asami states that she informed the police, and there is a city wide search going on as they speak. Korra states that she can't believe that the Anarchist destroyed a school with innocent children in it. Adrian regretfully informs Korra that the Anarchist destroyed three schools containing earth bending children. Adrian attempts to give Korra the knife again, and that this can't go on any longer. Korra says that she needs to think about it, and Adrian leaves. Asami comforts Korra, and states that she will win this fight. Korra is doubtful, but Asami assures her that she will, and she has faith in her. At night, Adrian informs Korra that there have been violent protests going on. Korra asks if they are against the Anarchist. Adrian states that they are not against the Anarchist, but the earth benders, much to Korra's shock. Korra sits down and laments that all she has left is Asami, as everyone else abandoned her because she stuck by what she believed in. Adrian kneels to Korra's level and states that she is not alone, and that he is here for her no matter what. Korra asks why Adrian has helped her so much, as he only just met her a month ago. Adrian states that Korra saved the Earth Kingdom from destruction, and he knows that she can do the same with the Fire Nation. He then follows up by expressing how much she inspired him in her quest to keep the balance and states "Tenzin might not be with you anymore, but I can try my best to fill in as your teacher for as long as I can. You're an inspiration for me. You can still be an inspiration for everyone who doubts you." Adrian then hands Korra the knife again, and she takes it. The next morning, Tenzin and his family arrive at the Fire Nation royal palace. Korra greets them, and is warmly received by Pema, Ikki, and Meelo, while Jinora gives her an angry glare. Tenzin barely acknowledges her presence, and states that he is only here to see Fire Lord Izumi. As the family leaves Korra to talk to Izumi, Adrian offers to talk to Tenzin. As Adrian asks Tenzin for a moment alone, the family goes on ahead. Adrian defends Korra and states that she was only doing what she believed in. Tenzin responds by stating that setting a dictator like Kuvira free was reckless and naïve. Adrian points out that his mother Katara was the first judge to be in favor of her freedom, and then states that even know he never met Aang, he knows that he famously believed that everyone deserved forgiveness. Tenzin considers his point, and Adrian states that she is lost without him. Tenzin agrees to forgive Korra, but he states that he still can no longer teach her. Tenzin goes back to Korra, and states that she can no longer be his student, but he knows that she will be much more when this crisis is over. Tenzin says that if Korra ever wanted to see him and his family, they will welcome her with open arms. Korra thanks Tenzin, and the two go to see Izumi. Later, Korra enters Adrian's office and thanks him for helping her make things right with Tenzin. Adrian says that it was no problem, and that he's here to help. Korra hugs Adrian and calls him an amazing friend. Asami knocks on the door, and tells them that something really bad happened. The three listen to the radio and discover that the Anarchist led one of the protesting groups to the police station and helped burn down the entire precinct. Adrian says that he will go find Izumi, and leaves. Korra says this has to end, and that it is time to put a stop to the Anarchist once and for all. On the rooftops near the royal palace, the Anarchist approaches Jinora. He thanks her for finding her a group of protesters who were dedicated to his cause. Jinora says that it wasn't hard, and asks if it worked. The Anarchist states that it worked like a charm, and states that "The Inferno" has only begun. Jinora tells the Anarchist to make sure that Korra pays. The Anarchist says to let him worry about Korra while she gets more followers for the cause, but assures her that Korra will suffer once his plan to wipe out the "earth bending scum" is complete. u/u/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 29.333335876464844px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 32px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p 


End file.
